Getting To Know You
by Rosalia
Summary: Harry wants to know why Snape hates him so much. So why not look in his memories? COMPLETE!
1. I Hate You

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? HA HA HA HA HA! Thanks for the good laugh…

Chapter 1: I Hate You

" 20 points from Gryffindore, thanks to Mr. Potter." Snape said behind his desk, smirking.

" What did I do?" Harry was just doing his potion. He wasn't breaking school rules, for now.

" 5 more points from Gryffindore for arguing with a teacher!"

" But I…"

" Shut it, Harry." Ron whispered. " No point in fighting when you know he'll win."

" He's a prat." Harry sulked. Too bad Snape heard.

" To the Headmaster, Potter." He spat. Harry got up, grabbed his books and left. Better to be with Dumbledore than Snape.

" Harry, so nice to see you. But I bet you didn't come here just to visit your Headmaster, did you?"

" Snape sent me." Harry sat down in one of Dumbledore's chairs.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. After a few moments of silence he asked " Why were you sent here?"

" I was apparently disrupting the class by sitting there quietly and doing my work, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth. He really hated Snape and there was no doubt that Snape hated him. " Why does he hate me so much?" Harry thought out loud.

" I do not believe Professor Snape hates you, Harry."

" Yeah, and pigs fly." Harry snorted.

" They can with the right charm or potion." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. " You are dismissed, go to your next class."

In the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating their dinner.

" He hates me!"

" Maybe you need to just get to know him better." Hermione suggested.

" And how do I do that? Just go up to him and go ' Hey professor, I was thinking, I want to get to know you so maybe I'll know why you hate me so much'? I can see it now. He'll hex me into the next century!"

" Go ask Professor Dumbledore what to do. He knows everything." Ron said trying not to let the food in his mouth spill on the table.

" Maybe."

" Professor Dumbledore? May I have a word with you?" Harry asked the next day at breakfast time.

" Of course, Harry. What do you need?"

" IwanttogettoknowSnape."

" Pardon?"

" I was thinking and, well, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know how Snape… runs." Harry said with a sigh. " I honestly don't know how to though."

" Which is where I come in." Dumbledore smiled. " Meet me outside of Professor Snape's classroom at midnight."

" Sir, that's past curfew. And wouldn't Professor Snape be a little upset we're around his place so late?"

" I'm the Headmaster, you won't get into trouble with me around. And for the Professor Snape matter, he will not be in the castle. Visiting a sick relative for a couple of days."

"He's missing classes?" Harry said excitedly.

" He'll be back when the weekend is over."

" Oh."

" I'll see you tonight, Harry."

" Walking down to Snape's rooms. Gunna find out why he's an asshole. Going to Snape's rooms. Gunna find out why there's a stick up his…" Harry sang but was cut off by the site of Dumbledore.

" Nice song, come along." They walked into Snape's classroom then into his little living room.

" Black leather. How Snapey of him." Harry said, looking around. The only colors there were- yes, you guessed it pink and purple! JUST JOKING! Just making sure you were paying attention.

" Come over here, Harry." Dumbledore said holding a glass ball. A pensieve. Snape's pensieve.

" Are we going into Snape's memories?"

" Yes." Dumbledore said setting Snape's ball-o-memories on the nearest table. " Let's go!" With that Dumbledore and Harry were off to see Snape's memories.

* * *

This is just a little thing I wrote becuase I was seriously bored. It will not be long! 


	2. Memory Number One

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just shoot me now.

Chapter 2: Memory Number One

Harry opened his eyes to see that they were still at Hogwarts. The only thing different was, instead of Snape's chambers, they were in the Great Hall. Harry looked around for Snape. It didn't take too long to find him, since he's the only greasy git there. Snape was the one reading, while everyone else was talking in little groups and laughing, he's reading a damn book. Oh no, another Hermione!

" Look in the far end of the table, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry's eyes darted towards to where Dumbledore referred to and saw a very beautiful girl.

" What about her?"

" Just watch."

" You've seen this memory before, haven't you?"

" We're only seeing the memories I see fit. Now watch." Harry watched as the girl walked over to Snape.

" Hello, I'm Ebony. What's your name?" Snape looked up.

" S…S…Sn…Sna…"

" Take your time." Harry held his hands to his mouth to hold in laughter.

" His name is Severus Snape." Harry saw Sirius Black and James Potter walk up to the pair. Sirius put his arm around Snape. " But we like to call him Snivelles." He said while Snape pushed his arm off.

" Snivelles? Okay, then... Well anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come on a Hogsmeade trip with me?"

" He would love to!" James said. The girl smiled and left.

" How dare you make a date for me!"

" How stupid can you be? She's one of the hottest girls around this place and you were going to turn her down? We did you a favor, be thankful." James said with a smug smile.

" Oh yeah, so very thankful." Snape said with a snort. When Sirius and James left Harry turned to Dumbledore.

" So? They got Snape a date, big deal."

" Watch, Harry." The memory shifted into a classroom. Looking for Snape, Harry saw Ebony and Sirius.

" He'll be coming down soon. Just flirt a little and then dump him. That's it."

" Money." Ebony held out her hand.

" Do a good job and then you'll get it." She rolled her eyes.

" Fine!"

" Shh, here he is now." Snape walked in and again the memory shifted, into Hogsmeade.

" So…Uhh…Where do you want to go first?" Snape said. You could tell he was nervous as all hell. Ebony just smiled and led him to an area filled with kids. At first Ebony was really nice, holding his hands, making him laugh ( well, trying to at least!). But then after Sirius and James walked in she started to yell.

" SERVUS SNAPE I HATE YOU!" Snape went white. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY SHAMPOO! AGAIN! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WANTED TO USE IT THEN ASK ME! IT DOESN'T EVEN WORK FOR YOU!" She grabbed her purse and stormed out, Sirius following her, with a full pocket. Snape looked horrible to say the least. Everyone was laughing, making the comment that they didn't know he knew what shampoo was. The memory went fuzzy.

" How could they do that? That's just wrong!" Harry thought about the memory. "Sir, didn't Snape know about their plan? It was in his memory."

" that was a mixed one. I pulled that one from Sirius', long ago. But Harry, that was only one of the many pranks pulled on Professor Snape. And the lest humiliating."

* * *

Enjoy! Review and tell me how much you love me! (Unless you hate me, of course...) 


	3. Memory Number Two

Disclaimer: Me no owny Harry Potter(y?)

Chapter 3: Memory Number Two

" Now where are we?" Harry asked looking around a very dark room. Just as he was looking for Snape he saw a whole bunch of black cloaked people walk into a circle. Death Eaters. On to the side he spotted Voldemort and instantly his body flooded with hatred.

" Harry, stay put. This is only a memory." Dumbledore said holding onto Harry's shoulder. The meeting began.

" A child?" One of the Death Eaters called out. " How could a child possibility be in the way of our purification?"

" Cruico." Was Voldemort's only reply. He looked to his followers. " Does anyone else have anything to say?" Silence. " Good. Now this mission isn't really all that difficult. We kill the kid and I win." Harry felt like he was about to burst with anger. But watched the scene before him.

" How do you know this child is in the way?" Harry looked to see which stupid Death Eater was about to get an Unforgivable. It was Snape.

" Do not question me, Severus."

" Never, my Lord. I was just merely stating that this child could be more of a help then a defeat." Snape was sticking up for Harry. Of course Snape didn't know it was a Potter he was trying to help...

" You act as if you care, it is a Potter." Voldemort said.

" However, I do not seek revenge on the Potter child." Snape stood his ground.

" You bore me, Sevvie. Cruico." Voldemort said with an evil grin. The memory, yet again, went fuzzy.

Back in Snape's office Dumbledore gave Harry time to have all this sink in. So, Snape hated his father yet he didn't want to kill anyone. He looked to his Headmaster.

" Everything understood?"

" Yes."

" Ready for the last memory, Harry?"

" Yes."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You know what to do, REVIEW! (Ha ha, that rhymes...) 


	4. The Last Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Chapter 4: The Last Memory

Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw Snape running to his chambers. Harry and Dumbledore followed. When they reached his rooms he saw that Snape's head was in the fireplace.

" Black?" Snape yelled. No answer. " BLACK!"

" Yes, Snape?"

" I knew it. Come floo to my rooms, now." Snape backed away and out came Sirius.

" What?" He said, dusting himself off.

" Potter." Snape said, turning to run.

" What's wrong with Harry? Snape what happened?"

" The Dark Lord." They kept running until Sirius stopped Snape.

" How do I know you're not lying?"

" Why the hell would I be lying?" Snape started to run again. Sirius right behind him

" Think about it, you hate Harry. You hate me."

" I may hate you but I do not hate Potter."

" Yes, you do! Look how you treat him." Snape stopped running and Sirius ran into him and fell onto the ground. He looked up into Snape's eyes.

" Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate Harry Potter. I hate that he thinks being like his father would be a good thing. I keep him in check." Snape held out his hand for Sirius. " I have grading to do so if we can save this kid a little faster that would be much appreciated." Sirius took Snape's hand and was on his feet. Snape turned and broke out into a full sprint. He heard behind him a very faint "Thank you." From Sirius and smiled. For the last time, the memory went fuzzy.

Back in Snape's present rooms Harry turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat down and smiled. So, Snape doesn't hate him. He really just thinks Harry is another one of the thunder headed kids he has to teach, nothing more. Harry smiled.

" Now you know." Harry turned to Dumbledore.

" Thank you, Professor. I think I'll be looking at Professor Snape a lot different now." With that they both left.

* * *

Now before anyone gets confused this is the night Sirius dies. Yes, you guessed it, my owned screwed up version of the Department of Mysteries. The next chapter will be the last. Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	5. Thanks

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I never own shit…:pouts:

Chapter 5: Thanks

That next week Harry came into Potions class with a smile. Ron and Hermione stared, confused, at each other. Ron moved in and whispered.

" Harry, are you on drugs?" Harry stopped smiling.

" No, just happy to be back in class, learning." It was Hermione's turn to lean in and talk now.

" Good for you, Harry!" She turned to Ron. " You should take his attitude, enjoy learning!" She smiled at Harry again and the doors swung open. Snape came walking in, looking like he has for the years Harry knew him. But now, he really could say he knew Snape.

" Potter, I know I'm probably just delicious to look at but close your mouth!" Snape spat.

" Sorry, Professor Snape. I was just thinking about something." Snape looked shocked at Harry's apology, but said nothing. He didn't have to, as long as Harry was concerned, he did enough. At the end of class, Harry wrote his name on his potion and walked up to Snape's desk to hand it in. He put it on the desk and looked into Snape's eyes. He was frozen there. Snape was reading his mind. When he was finished, Harry felt tired.

" So, the old fool did it again? How do you see me now?" Harry smiled.

" Still a greasy old git." Snape frowned but Harry's smile widened. " But with a good heart." Harry turned to leave the Professor. When he reached the door he turned back.

" Thank you, for everything." And he was gone.

Back in the Potions classroom, Snape smiled. Old fool. Did it again.

The End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this story! I thank you all forreading and reviewing this. It meant the world to me. 


End file.
